Noodles
by Bacon-Chan
Summary: In which Pepper makes lunch and Tony is amused. Pepperony!


**Noodles**

**((Hello all :) Sorry it's taking awhile for chapter three of _Somewhere over the Rainbow _but while you are waiting please enjoy this fic-lit. It was inspired by my sister (Thx Sis!) I do not own Ironman or cups of noodles.))**

Pepper had overslept that morning. This was not a good thing, although she probably needed it. She usually can plan ahead her outfit, lunch, and other things when she got up on time. Now she was on her Blackberry non-stop since she had gotten up! She scrambled to get dressed while on a conference call and threw things into her purse that she needed for the day. As soon as she arrived at Mr. Stark's she went into her office and didn't come out. It was as if those few extra hours of her being absent had caused a bomb to go off.

At one o'clock Pepper finally had a moment to breathe. Tony had also been out of sight all day, down in his "dungeon" working on some idea. Pepper took this opportunity to make herself lunch. She picked up her purse and Blackberry and headed to the kitchen.

Pepper knew Tony didn't mind her taking things out of the fridge but today she wanted comfort food. She put a kettle on the stove and took something out of her purse.

* * *

"Jarvis."

"Yes Mr. Stark?" the A.I. replied.

"What's Pepper doing?" Tony was wearing goggles as he tinkered with a metal piece of something-other and a small blowtorch.

"Miss Potts is currently in the kitchen preparing her lunch." Jarvis replied. "Do you require her assistance?"

"Lunch?" Tony glanced at his watch on his arm. "No, thanks Jarvis" He took his eye protective gear off and set aside his mini blowtorch. He had been working for a long time. Tony didn't bother to clean himself up and exited the glass doors heading up stairs.

* * *

Pepper held the kettle, now full of hot water, in her hand and poured it into the white Styrofoam cup sitting on the counter. She then made sure to reapply the paper lid on top so that the contents could steam cook. This is when Tony walked into the kitchen.

"Miss Potts." He greeted. Tony walked over to open the fridge but then, stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Pepper, "What are you holding?"

"It's a kettle." She hadn't gotten a chance to put it back yet.

He cocked his head to the side, "Why do you have it?"

"I was cooking with it." Pepper dumped leftover water into the sink.

"You are aware that you are the C.E.O. of a company that invented the 'safe-wave' microwave?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Some things do not require a microwave, Tony." She put the kettle back from whence it came.

"Yeah, if you're Amish." Tony swung himself up to sit on the counter next to where she stood. "Really Pepper, what are you doing?"

Pepper turned and to answer him. They made eye contact and a slight smile played on Tony's lips. When she felt herself staring and her heart starting to skip a beat Pepper quickly told her brain to focus and held up the Styrofoam cup.

Tony stared at the cup in confusion, "Noodles? A _Cup of Noodles_? What in the h-"

"Instant noodles and broth…its soup." She set the cup down and took the paper lid off.

"Freeze dried noodles? Why would you eat that crap?" Tony laughed.

Pepper shrugged, "Nostalgia I guess. I ate a lot of these in college." She opened a drawer and took out a fork. She ignored Tony who seemed fascinated by her at the moment and she sat down at the kitchen table. After a moment of thoughtful observation, Tony jumped off of the counter and followed her. He sat down across from her at the table and smirked. She was annoyed and flustered as ever but she was determined to not let show. Pepper stuck her fork into the noodles and twirled it.

Now, eating a _'Cup of Noodles'_ was quite the endeavor. The noodles are very long making it very difficult to eat while still looking dignified. Unfortunately Pepper did not factor this into her rebellious noodle eating.

She put the first bite into her mouth and began to chew and swallow. The noodles did not want to cooperate though; they were too long and hanging out of her mouth. The broth also was being unruly as it started to drip off of her chin. She started to lean forward over the cup, thinking that might help, but it didn't.

Tony's smirk turned into a grin as he couldn't help but laugh. She looked completely ridiculous. This was one of the craziest things he had ever seen her do. Despite this she was still completely adorable in his eyes. He took this opportunity to tease her, "Are you able to breathe? Are you chewing that or are you just swallowing? Enjoying that there?"

Pepper was turning the same color as her fiery hair. She was finally able to swallow, "I can't eat with you gawking at me!"

Tony stopped laughing and smirked, "Mmm, sexy."

She reached over the table and punched Tony in the arm.

"Ow!" Tony rubbed his arm and watched as Miss Potts picked up her _Cup of Noodles_, along with her purse and leave to the adjoining room. He stood up and spoke, "Jarvis."

"Yes sir?" the A.I. spoke.

"Add _Cup of Noodles_ to Pepper's Christmas list."

"Adding it sir."

"TONY!" Pepper's voice yelled from the other room. Tony smiled.


End file.
